Takeshi Kinzoku
"I'll help you create this dream world, and I'll crush all the liars." ~Takeshi Kinzoku~ Takeshi Kinzoku, feared as the Chromium Beserker is an S-rank missing-nin from Iwagakure's ANBU. He was known to have an insane bounty - one that would set a person for life. However, because of his known exploits, most shinobi wouldn't ever take the chance which led his bounty being even larger than Hidoi's. After defecting from the village, he joined the Akatsuki (Yin) and was one of the most loyal of the group. Background Takeshi was born in he Kinzoku Clan in Iwagakure. He was known in he village as extremely talented in the Steel Release kekkei genkai to the point in which he became part of the ANBU at age ten. Later after a terrible incident during a mission to try and steal Chomei from Takigakure, he however failed and was given harsh punishment for his failure. Takeshi started to hold a violent grudge for the village and made a assassination attempt on the Tsukchikage's life and succeeded. He lived for two years as a bounty hunter and being chased by ANBU constantly. Though he has been chased for two years, he has had no trouble dealing with the ANBU or catching bounties. He also has been known for his aggressive brutalities against the ANBU teams that find him with his jutsu. He later became known as the Chromium Berserker, catching the eye of Tsuki Shukiro and was convinced into joining the Akatsuki and was partnered with many members which he later accidentally killed while in combat. This lead to Takeshi only being allowed to complete tasks alone which he had proven to still be stronger than the other teams of two in the Akatsuki. This earned Takeshi his title as the strongest member of the Akatsuki - with exception of Tsuki. Appearance Takeshi is a young, light skinned, muscular man with short brown hair. While in the ANBU his hair was shorter until he let it grow out after defecting. While in the Akatsuki (Yang), Takeshi has created many jutsu requiring muscle, increasing his bulk shortly. While in the ANBU, Takeshi wore the standard outfit with shorter hair. Abilities Stamina and Chakra Prowess Takeshi has shown to have immense physical strength in varius ways such as being able to created a suit of armor with steel release, and still have the ability to dodge attacks and move freely. His strength is so large he was also able to throw a steel encased punch with the Added-Weight Technique, however is unable to lift any steel with the Ultra-Added-Weight Technique. He also has shown to be able to overpower Iroshi, with Taijutsu, even while Iroshi is using his Hardened Water Technique. Takeshi is also able to break wrists just by increasing his grip, lift an enemy with one arm, and can throw them with one arm several meters away. His strength is so great, he was able to break out of a water prison with mere strength and will power. Takeshi also has massive chakra reserves that was even compared with Kisame's legendary reserves. With this, Takeshi can perform a huge number of techniques without becoming tired and is able to perform Steel Release: World of Steel Pillars while having less than half of his chakra reserves. Takeshi has also shown to regenerate chakra unusually quick and was later stated, by the 5th Tsuchikage that this is a rare ability of the Kinzoku Clan. Takeshi was a shinobi who was greatly feared by his own village for the use of his jutsu. He had shown to be extremely violent in battle that even frightened his comrades. With the use of his Steel and Magnet release, he would create any kind of weapon while adding or lightening the weight of said steel in order to literally crush his opponents. Takeshi's style of fighting is much different from most peoples; that being using sharp weapons to pierce their opponents. Takeshi relies on crushing his opponents in anyway, either breaking his opponent's limbs and/or crushing the opponent's body parts Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Takeshi had obtained Helmet Splitter from a rogue shinobi when he was a bounty hunter. He has shown to be proficient with using this special weapon. Takeshi is able to cover the entire blade with his hardened steel, allowing him to easily cut though many different earth release techniques, and can cut through almost any weapon when using the sword's hammer with the blade. Takeshi also has shown to be very proficient with using his arm drill. He is able to easily wield it and has shown to use several ways to increase the damage of the drill and can use his fire release to move at immense speed even with the drill. The drill he uses can easily drill through the ground in mere seconds, and can also drill through Takeshi's own steel release techniques for surprise attacks. Nature Transformation Stats Trivia *Takeshi means "fierce, violent," and "warrior." Making Takeshi's name reflect his personality when in a battle almost perfectly. Quotes *(To Tsuki): "This world is shit. Filled with lies created from elders and kages. They are why I've become what I am today. But this world of dreams and winners is impossible. As long as there are truths, there are lies. And as long as there are dreams, there are nightmares. But its worth a try. I'll help create this dream world, and I'll crush all the liars. *(Last words to Ryuun): "I've lost... Please... promise me... that you'll fix... this broken world..." *(To Ryuun): "Someone is using me now?... This jutsu, Edo Tensei... You must stop it. You must stop me before I'm forced do do everything I was against when I was alive... Please, kill me again... Category:DRAFT